bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Cataclysm Empress Feeva
Cataclysm Empress Feeva Skill 'War God's Wave (Large boost in the BB gauge fill rate & greatly boosts BC drop rate produced during Spark) 'Burst 'Magna Nebula (28 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies & big boost to Atk, Def and Rec for 3 turns; Cost: 24 BC, DC: 28 BC) 'Brave Burst Obsidian Raid (36 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies & big boost to BC and HC drop rate for 3 turns; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 36 BC) Brave Burst Ferus Astaroth (22 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies & big boost to Atk, Def and Rec for 3 turns; Cost: 15 BC, DC: 22 BC) Skill Blessing of Life (Adds chance of slightly recovering HP when attacked & absorbs HP when attacking) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Feeva is the disciple of the Holy Emperor Karna Masta. She was Karna Masta's most trusted disciple and was adored by many. However, one day, Feeva left Karna Masta for reasons unknown. It was speculated that she left out of pure self-interest since there have been accounts that state that she fought another high-ranking god. It was not long after she left when she started causing destruction against the gods. She was later found in a barrier along with the other disciples of the Six Pillars. Rather than fighting them like she was supposed to, Feeva decided to conserve her power. At the perfect time, she encountered the high-ranking god who trapped the Six Pillars in the barrier and used her power to stop the god from destroying them. The Six Pillars were sealed away instead, however. Leader Skill Score: 10/10 Uh... hello?! Feeva is now the Queen of Battle Crystals (QBC). At first, we got Ares' Excelsior, which boosted BB fill rate by 50% and that was it. Now, we got Feeva whose Leader Skill does the same thing as Ares' Excelsior, but with a 70% boost to BC when Sparking. Hopefully, you've turned off Battle Effects and Item Drop Display if you're using a slow phone because with a Feeva lead, you will be produces lots and lots of BC. Feeva becomes the best Leader to use for generating BC. If you had a tough time getting all of your units' SBB gauges filled when facing a single enemy, you will start to realize that problem is no more with a Feeva lead. Even with one Feeva friend, you are able to produce enough BC to fill up all of your units' BB gauges when facing a single enemy. This is more the reason why there has been a lot of hype for Feeva since she came to Global. Her BB spamming capabilities brought Brave Frontier into a new era of 7* units. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Feeva carries a buff that boosts ATK, DEF, and REC by 70%. This is just her BB and yet it does so much. The boosts might not be the best in the game, but these buffs can benefit the squad if you lack another stat buffer. A nice thing about this BB is the fact that it boosts three stats at once. Even if Feeva's SBB is not filled, you can use her BB as an alternative since her BB has a 28 hit-count with a 28 BC Drop Check. Super Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Feeva's SBB is one of the main reasons why Feeva is called the Queen of Battle Crystals. This SBB provides a 35% boost to HC and BC drop rate. This is currently the best in the game. With such an immense boost to HC drop rate, you would not need a healer in your squad as the HC produced will be enough to fill most of all your units' HP to full. An awesome thing about this SBB is that you can easily get Feeva's SBB gauge filled. Feeva's SBB also boosts BC drop rate by 35%. With Feeva's Leader Skill already being a BC hoarder, Feeva and her allies can produce an insane amount of BC with this buff and fully fill their BB gauges. At the same time, Feeva also deals massive amounts of damage thanks to her 500% damage modifier. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Feeva's UBB is rather similar to her BB, but with a nice boost. Feeva boosts ATK, DEF, and REC by 170%. We're not talking about just one stat. We're talking about three. A 1000% damage modifier is something to be feared. Granted that this UBB is affected by the 170% ATK boost, Feeva deals a ton of damage with her UBB. Not only that, all allies get this buff too. You can not only BB spam with Feeva's BC generating capabilities, but you can also deal lots of damage with the buffs applied to your units. Extra Skill Score: 7/10 Recovering HP when attacked is nice, but not reliable. Why? Because this effect has a chance of proccing. Fortunately, this effect comes into play a lot more often when Feeva gets attacked often. The 5-8% HP drain is nice, especially with the fact that Feeva can deal a ton of damage. The more damage Feeva deals, the more HP she will recover. However, there are units with way better Extra Skills to use than this. Of course, this Extra Skill is not bad, but it could get better. Think of this as a nice bonus for Feeva. Arena Score: 10/10 Like all Ares' Excelsior Leaders, Feeva is perfect for Arena. Getting everyone's BB gauges filled and ready for the 2nd turn is like a cakewalk with Feeva's Leader Skill. Another really nice thing is her BB buffs which increase ATK, DEF, and REC. The buff will allow your units to deal more damage, enough to wipe out your opponent's team with just a single BB. Feeva has 26 Drop Checks on her normal attack, which is very good to use in Arena. This will make it easier for all of your units to get their BB ready for the 2nd turn. Stats Score: 9/10 As a BB spammer, Feeva's HP is relatively high and her ATK and DEF seem to balance out each other. Her REC might be on the low side, but with Feeva's SBB which boosts HC drop rate by 35%, recovering HP should be no problem. In terms of typing, my type preference for Feeva is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 10/10 Feeva can be used pretty much anywhere. Her Leader Skill is amazing. Her BB is amazing. Her SBB is amazing. Her UBB is amazing. You name it. Her BB spamming capabilities never fail to the squad as she provides the nice BB fill rate and the highest BC and HC drop rate boost in the game. This proves her usefulness in Raid, Trials, and many other hard quests. One thing to watch out is enemies with BC drop rate resistance. Luna in Atro's GGC, Zevalhua in Trial 005, enemies in Trial EX 002, and the Battle Maidens in Trial X2 have BC drop rate resistance. There will be a point in battle where the BC drop rate won't help due to the BC drop rate resistance which prevents the squad from producing the desired amount of BC. Conclusion Total Score: 9.1/10 Feeva probably left Karna Masta to hold a position for herself and that is the Queen of Battle Crystals. For those who summoned her, congratulations! Definitely use her Trial 005 as she will be very useful in conjunction with Grahdens. How badly do you want a Feeva? Really badly! Don't care... Is this a joke? Uh... you spelled "fever" wrong. I already have one! Comment below on what you think of Feeva! If Karna Masta ever appears in Trials, will you use Feeva to accomplish her revenge? Will you ever summon Feeva? Leave them in the comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Cyclone Emperor Tazer *Rose Empress Tora *Heavenly Emperor Kanon *Frolic Emperor Kira Category:Blog posts